2017 FIFA U-17 World Cup
The 2017 FIFA U-17 World Cup will be the 17th edition of the FIFA U-17 World Cup, the biennial international men's youth football championship contested by the U17 national teams of the member associations of FIFA. The tournament will be hosted by India between 6 and 28 October 2017. This will be the first FIFA tournament hosted by the country. The final will be held the Salt Lake Stadium in Kolkata on 28 October 2017. Should the competition be considered a success, the All India Football Federation has hinted at a FIFA U-20 World Cup & FIFA Club World Cup bid. Nigeria, the 2015 champions, will not be able to defend their title as they failed to reach the final round of the CAF qualifying tournament. In doing so, they became the first incumbent title holder since Switzerland in 2009 to fail to qualify for the subsequent tournament. Host selection Bids had to be submitted by 15 November 2013. The following four countries had submitted bids to host the tournament: * * * * FIFA revealed on 5 December 2013 (as part of their Executive Committee meeting in Salvador, Brazil) that India would be the host. Qualified teams A total of 24 teams qualify for the final tournament. In addition to India who qualified automatically as hosts, the other 23 teams qualify from six separate continental competitions. Starting from 2017, the Oceania Football Confederation will receive an additional slot (in total two), while UEFA will have five instead of six slots. :1. Teams that will make their debut. Venues The initial short-list of 10 venues in the host cities of New Delhi, Chennai, Pune, Mumbai, Margao, Bangalore, Kolkata, Kochi, Guwahati, and Navi Mumbai was announced in December 2013. Following the reception of FIFA's technical report, Kochi, Delhi, Navi Mumbai, Guwahati, Margao and Kolkata were provisionally selected as venues for the 2017 FIFA U-17 World Cup in May 2015. The Jawaharlal Nehru Stadium, Kochi was the first venue to be provisionally selected.Navi Mumbai's DY Patil Stadium was the second stadium to be selected on 20th October 2016. The FIFA delegation visited India between 19–25 October 2016 to evaluate the progress made towards the preparation in each of the six stadiums. After a thorough inspection, the 13-member FIFA team, along with 10 members of the Local Organising committee, ratified Kochi, Goa, Navi Mumbai, New Delhi, Guwahati, and Kolkata as venues for the FIFA U-17 World Cup, 20 Organisation The following were key milestones in the organisation of the tournament: *The official emblem was launched on 27 September 2016. *On 19 December 2016, the Bank of Baroda became the first Indian company to sign up as a national supporter for the FIFA U-17 World Cup India 2017. Hero MotoCorp also signed up on 16 March 2017. *The mascot, a clouded leopard named Kheleo, was unveiled on 10 February 2017. *The volunteer programme was launched on 6 March 2017. *The match schedule and official slogan ("Football Takes Over") were unveiled on 27 March 2017. Emblem Launched during the AFC U-16 Championship, which also serves as the first set of qualifiers for next year’s tournament, the emblem of the first-ever FIFA tournament in India was designed as a celebration of the country’s richness and diversity of cultures, with the main elements of the Indian Ocean, the banyan tree, the kite and the starburst – an integral part of the national identity. Each of these elements has been selected for its deep significance in the culture of the country. The Indian Ocean that serves as the base of the emblem is an integral part of the subcontinent. The banyan tree is the national tree of India, deeply rooted in the culture and ethos of the country and under which rural communities traditionally gather to take all major decisions in its shade. The kite is the symbol of freedom and fun. Popular across the country, it represents the soaring aspirations of India’s young and vibrant democracy. Finally, the starburst that sits on the top of the emblem evokes festivity and celebration, representing all the festivals that grace this multicultural country and making a statement that the FIFA U-17 World Cup will be a new festival for all calendars. Shaped like the FIFA U-17 World Cup trophy, the emblem combines the global look of the beautiful game with a quintessentially Indian feel. It represents what the tournament stands for. Present at the event were FIFA President Gianni Infantino, Praful Patel, Chairman of the LOC and of the All India Football Federation (AIFF), AFC President Shaikh Salman Bin Ebrahim Al Khalifa and Minister for Youth Affairs and Sports Vijay Goel. Draw The draw will be held on 7 July 2017 in Mumbai. Group stage The top two teams of each group and the four best third-placed teams advance to the round of 16. All times are local, IST (UTC+5:30). Group A |time=17:00 |team1=A3 |score=Match 1 |team2=A4 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=DY Patil Stadium, Navi Mumbai |attendance= |referee= }} | event = |team1=A1 |team2=A2 |time=20:00 | round = |score=Match 2 |goals1= |report= |goals2= | penaltyscore = | penalties1 = | penalties2 = |stadium=DY Patil Stadium, Navi Mumbai |attendance= |referee= | aet = }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1=A4 |score=Match 13 |team2=A2 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=DY Patil Stadium, Navi Mumbai |attendance= |referee= }} | event = |team1=A1 |team2=A3 |time=20:00 | round = |score=Match 14 |goals1= |report= |goals2= | penaltyscore = | penalties1 = | penalties2 = |stadium=DY Patil Stadium, Navi Mumbai |attendance= |referee= | aet = }} ---- | event = |team1=A4 |team2=A1 |time=20:00 | round = |score=Match 25 |goals1= |report= |goals2= | penaltyscore = | penalties1 = | penalties2 = |stadium=DY Patil Stadium, Navi Mumbai |attendance= |referee= | aet = }} |time=20:00 |team1=A2 |score=Match 26 |team2=A3 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Jawaharlal Nehru Stadium, New Delhi |attendance= |referee= }} Group B |time=17:00 |team1=B3 |score=Match 3 |team2=B4 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Jawaharlal Nehru Stadium, New Delhi |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:00 |team1=B1 |score=Match 4 |team2=B2 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Jawaharlal Nehru Stadium, New Delhi |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1=B4 |score=Match 15 |team2=B2 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Jawaharlal Nehru Stadium, New Delhi |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:00 |team1=B1 |score=Match 16 |team2=B3 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Jawaharlal Nehru Stadium, New Delhi |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1=B4 |score=Match 28 |team2=B1 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Jawaharlal Nehru Stadium, New Delhi |attendance= |referee= }} |time=17:00 |team1=B2 |score=Match 27 |team2=B3 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=DY Patil Stadium, Navi Mumbai |attendance= |referee= }} Group C |time=17:00 |team1=C3 |score=Match 5 |team2=C4 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Fatorda Stadium, Margao |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:00 |team1=C1 |score=Match 6 |team2=C2 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Fatorda Stadium, Margao |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1=C4 |score=Match 17 |team2=C2 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Fatorda Stadium, Margao |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:00 |team1=C1 |score=Match 18 |team2=C3 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Fatorda Stadium, Margao |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1=C4 |score=Match 29 |team2=C1 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Fatorda Stadium, Margao |attendance= |referee= }} |time=17:00 |team1=C2 |score=Match 30 |team2=C3 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Jawaharlal Nehru Stadium, Kochi |attendance= |referee= }} Group D |time=17:00 |team1=D3 |score=Match 7 |team2=D4 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Jawaharlal Nehru Stadium, Kochi |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:00 |team1=D1 |score=Match 8 |team2=D2 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Jawaharlal Nehru Stadium, Kochi |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1=D4 |score=Match 19 |team2=D2 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Jawaharlal Nehru Stadium, Kochi |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:00 |team1=D1 |score=Match 20 |team2=D3 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Jawaharlal Nehru Stadium, Kochi |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:00 |team1=D4 |score=Match 32 |team2=D1 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Jawaharlal Nehru Stadium, Kochi |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:00 |team1=D2 |score=Match 31 |team2=D3 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Fatorda Stadium, Margao |attendance= |referee= }} Group E |time=17:00 |team1=E3 |score=Match 9 |team2=E4 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Indira Gandhi Athletic Stadium, Guwahati |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:00 |team1=E1 |score=Match 10 |team2=E2 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Indira Gandhi Athletic Stadium, Guwahati |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1=E4 |score=Match 21 |team2=E2 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Indira Gandhi Athletic Stadium, Guwahati |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:00 |team1=E1 |score=Match 22 |team2=E3 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Indira Gandhi Athletic Stadium, Guwahati |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1=E4 |score=Match 33 |team2=E1 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Indira Gandhi Athletic Stadium, Guwahati |attendance= |referee= }} |time=17:00 |team1=E2 |score=Match 34 |team2=E3 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Salt Lake Stadium, Kolkata |attendance= |referee= }} Group F |time=17:00 |team1=F3 |score=Match 11 |team2=F4 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Salt Lake Stadium, Kolkata |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:00 |team1=F1 |score=Match 12 |team2=F2 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Salt Lake Stadium, Kolkata |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1=F4 |score=Match 23 |team2=F2 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Salt Lake Stadium, Kolkata |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:00 |team1=F1 |score=Match 24 |team2=F3 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Salt Lake Stadium, Kolkata |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:00 |team1=F4 |score=Match 36 |team2=F1 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Salt Lake Stadium, Kolkata |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:00 |team1=F2 |score=Match 35 |team2=F3 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Indira Gandhi Athletic Stadium, Guwahati |attendance= |referee= }} Ranking of third-placed teams The four best teams among those ranked third are determined as follows (regulations Article 17.7): #points obtained in all group matches; #goal difference in all group matches; #number of goals scored in all group matches; #fair play points; #drawing of lots by the FIFA Organising Committee. Knockout stage Round of 16 |time=17:00 |team1=Runner-up Group A |score=Match 37 |team2=Runner-up Group C |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Jawaharlal Nehru Stadium, New Delhi |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:00 |team1=Winner Group B |score=Match 38 |team2=Third Group A / C / D |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Jawaharlal Nehru Stadium, New Delhi |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1=Winner Group C |score=Match 39 |team2=Third Group A / B / F |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Fatorda Stadium, Margao |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1=Winner Group E |score=Match 40 |team2=Runner-up Group D |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Indira Gandhi Athletic Stadium, Guwahati |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:00 |team1=Winner Group F |score=Match 41 |team2=Runner-up Group E |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Salt Lake Stadium, Kolkata |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:00 |team1=Runner-up Group B |score=Match 43 |team2=Runner-up Group F |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Fatorda Stadium, Margao |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1=Winner Group A |score=Match 42 |team2=Third Group C / D / E |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=DY Patil Stadium, Navi Mumbai |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:00 |team1=Winner Group D |score=Match 44 |team2=Third Group B / E / F |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Jawaharlal Nehru Stadium, Kochi |attendance= |referee= }} Quarter-finals |time=17:00 |team1=Winner Match 43 |score=Match 48 |team2=Winner Match 42 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Indira Gandhi Athletic Stadium, Guwahati |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:00 |team1=Winner Match 38 |score=Match 45 |team2=Winner Match 41 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Fatorda Stadium, Margao |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=17:00 |team1=Winner Match 40 |score=Match 47 |team2=Winner Match 39 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Jawaharlal Nehru Stadium, Kochi |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:00 |team1=Winner Match 37 |score=Match 46 |team2=Winner Match 44 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Salt Lake Stadium, Kolkata |attendance= |referee= }} Semi-finals |time=17:00 |team1=Winner Match 46 |score=Match 49 |team2=Winner Match 45 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Indira Gandhi Athletic Stadium, Guwahati |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:00 |team1=Winner Match 48 |score=Match 50 |team2=Winner Match 47 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=DY Patil Stadium, Navi Mumbai |attendance= |referee= }} Third place match |time=17:00 |team1=Loser Match 49 |score=Match 51 |team2=Loser Match 50 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Salt Lake Stadium, Kolkata |attendance= |referee= }} Final |time=20:00 |team1=Winner Match 49 |score=Match 52 |team2=Winner Match 50 |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Salt Lake Stadium, Kolkata |attendance= |referee= }} Sponsors FIFA partners * Adidas * Coca-Cola * Gazprom * Hyundai * Qatar Airways * Visa * WANDA National Supporters * Bank of Baroda * Hero MotoCorp External links *FIFA U-17 World Cup, FIFA.com Category:2017 FIFA U-17 World Cup 2017 Category:2017 in association football